כמו כל הבנות האלו
by Lia.T.T
Summary: סאם הופך לבחורה ודין מתחרפן. דין/סאם


כמו כל הבנות האלו.

שיפ: סאם-דין.

דירוג: NC17.

אזהרות: גילוי עריות, הט, סלאש, ג'נדרפאק, תיאור גרפי של סקס. סוג של.

מתרחש באיזור עונה 3.

[לאתגר הביגבאנג, מינוס אפילוג שעדיין לא גמור באשמת דבר מיותר לחלוטין שנקרא חיים. ]

תקציר: שבו סאם הופך לנקבה ודין מתחרפן.

(תודה לאור על הבטא)

This is the first day of my life  
I swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach

Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go

הכל מתחיל בטריקסטר. _שוב_.

"לעזאזל!" דין קורא, מנגב את המצח שלו עם פיסת בד משרוול חולצתו שלא מרוחה בחומר שחור ומסריח. "למה אתה כל כך שמח?" הוא נובח על סאם, שעומד בצד, נקי למדי ולא עושה הרבה כדי להסתיר גיחוך.

דין מזעיף ומקלל שוב. הוא שוקל לבעוט בגלגל האימפאלה כדי להוציא עצבים ומיד מוחק את המחשבה ממוחו כי, באמת. עד האיפאלה. הוא לא ידע שלהרוג טריקסטרים זה כזה עסוק מלוכלך ("היית יודע אם היית תופס את הבנזונה קודם," דין מדמיין את התגובה של בובי בראשו). הוא שוקל לבעוט בסאם, במקום.

"דין, אתה בא?" סאם שואל ונכנס למכונית מבלי לחכות לתשובה.

הם נוסעים שעתיים עד שהם מגיעים לאזור שנראה פחות או יותר מיושב. דין עדיין מזעיף (הוא _אהב_את החולצה הזאת, לעזאזל) ופונה להביט בסאם שנרדם במושב לידו, פנים מופנות לחלון הנגדי. דין חושב שסאם באמת צריך להסתפר, הוא מתחיל להראות כמו נקבה. יותר ממה שהוא נראה בדרך כלל.

סאם נע מעט בשנתו, משלב את הידיים על החזה שלו. דין חוזר להביט על הכביש ועוברות כמה שניות לפני שהמחשבה הזו באמת מתעכלת. הוא חוזר להביט בסאם. בחזה שדין _בטוח_ שלא היה לסאם, ובכן. כל החיים שלו. הוא כמעט מתנגש בשברולט ורק אז נזכר שהוא עדיין על הכביש.

דין בולם בצד הדרך, מקפיץ את המכונית ומעיר את סאם. "מה לעזאזל, דין?" סאם שואל בישנוניות.

"זה מה שאני רוצה לדעת!" דין צועק.

"מה?" סאם משפשף את עיניו ועוקב אחרי המקום בו המבט של דין קודח חורים בחזה שלו. "אה."

(אם דין היה יכול להתלונן בפני סאם, לגרום לסאם פשוט לשבת ולהקשיב, הוא היה מנסה להטיח בפניו את העובדה שבזמן האחרון, הוא פשוט הפסיק לחשוב כמו שצריך.

הבעיה היא שסאם _לא_ הולך להקשיב. הוא עסוק מדי, בלנסות להציל את העולם, להציל את דין, להסתובב עם רובי, להרגיש אשם.

וזה בטוח לא מה שהולך להציל אותו מאש הגיהינום, אבל הוא מתחיל לפתח את הרעיון שסאם משוכנע לחלוטין שאולי המחסור בתגובות קוהרנטיות יגרמו לשטן בעצמו ובכבודו לצוץ על פני האדמה ולומר, "אתה יודע מה, אתה יכול להשאיר את דין לעצמך והכל יהיה טוב ויפה ומנצנץ". או משהן בסגנון הזה, דין כבר לא יודע למה לצפות עם מה שעובר בראש של סאם.)

"אה," סאם אומר כשיוצא מחדר האמבטיה במוטל.

דין מביט באחיו בחוסר סבלנות כמה שניות לפני שמתפרץ. "סאם, אתה נקבה! זה כל מה שיש לך להגיד?"

"מה אתה רוצה שאני אגיד, דין?"

"לא יודע," דין אומר, זז הלוך ושוב ברחבי החדר. "אולי כל דבר שמצביע על זה שאתה מבין שלא היה לך שדיים קודם!"

"אתה מוכן להפסיק לזוז כל הזמן?" סאם אומר בעצבנות, עוצם את עיניו ונושם עמוק. "אנחנו צריכים להתקשר לבובי."

סאם הופך לנקבה והדבר הראשון שהוא רוצה לעשות הוא _לדבר_ על זה. למה זה לא מפתיע, דין חושב. "אני יוצא," דין אומר. סאם נראה כאילו הוא עומד למחות, אבל עוצר את עצמו ופשוט מהנהן, אוזנו צמודה לפאלפון. דין חושב ש_הוא_צריך לעשות משהו מועיל לפחות. כמו להשיג אוכל. ולהפסיק להסתכל על החזה של סאם. זה באמת יותר מדי.

כשדין חוזר, שקית נייר ביד, סאם כבר שקוע בשינה עמוקה. הוא לא מבין איך סאם יכול להירדם במצב הזה. דין מתעלם מהבליטות בקדמת החולצה של סאם ומבחין שזה לא הדבר היחידי שהשתנה. כל הגוף של סאם נעשה צר יותר, כתפיים פחות רחבות, תווי פנים רכים וסנטר פחות נוקשה, לגמרי נקי מזיפים.

דין רוצה להעיר את סאם ולהמשיך לחפש פתרון לבעיה, לפני שהעניינים יצאו משליטה. (לא שהעניינים היו יותר מדי טובים קודם, משהו שדין בהחלט מעדיף לא לחשוב עליו יותר מדי).

הוא מניח את השקית בצד ושוכב לרגע במיטה השנייה. זה פשוט היה יום ארוך מדי ואם הוא רק יעצום את העיניים לרגע ויחשוב בהגיון על מה הם צריכים לעשות-

"כן. כן, בובי. חשבנו שתפסנו אותו..." הקול של סאם (אבל לא בדיוק, דין מזהה) מעיר אותו. דין מאבד את המשך השיחה ובוהה בסאם, מסתובב בחדר עם הפאלפון במגבת כרוכה סביב גופו. בהחלט לא הגוף של סאמי. והוא _עדיין_גבוה יותר. לעזאזל.

"בובי אמר שהוא יחזור אלינו ברגע שהוא ימצא משהו," סאם קוטע את קו המחשבה שלו ומתיישב במיטה השנייה.

"סאם-" דין מתחיל.

"לא, דין, אני יודע מה אתה הולך להגיד-"

"סאם."

"שאנחנו צריכים לצאת לאיזה מסע מטורף ולהפוך כל אבן עד שנפתור את זה. אבל תחשוב רגע-"

"סאם!"

"מה?"

דין נושם עמוק. "תסגור את הרגליים ואל תשב ככה." לפחות דין יכול להיות בטוח שסאם הפך לנקבה.

"מה שאני לא מבין," דין אומר ולוקח צ'יפס נוסף מהצלחת של סאם, "איך אתה כל כך רגוע לעזאזל."

סאם שותק ומביט מחוץ לחלון של הדיינר. "טוב, אני לא _מרגיש_ שונה."

"ברור שלא," דין ממלמל.

"אידיוט," סאם אומר (ובועט בו מתחת לשולחן).

"כלבה," דין מחזיר ומרוויח מבטים כועסים מזוג זקנות בשולחן ליד. דין מחזיר מבט כועס משלו בזמן שסאם מנסה להסתיר גיחוך מאחורי ידו.

"תרצו להזמין עוד משהו?" המלצרית שנגשת אליהם שואלת.

"לא," דין אומר בהיסח דעת לפני שמבטו מתמקד בה. בלונדינית רזה בחצאית קצרה מזו ששאר העובדות במקום לובשות. הוא מחייך. "אלא אם כן יש לך עוד משהו להציע." המלצרית מחזירה לו חיוך פלרטטני.

סאם בועט בו שוב, הרבה יותר חזק מכל מה שבחורה ממוצעת רגילה הייתה יכולה, ודין מעוות את פרצופו ומנסה להסוות את הכאב.

המלצרית, כך נראה, שמה לב לנוכחות של סאם בפעם הראשונה. היא מעיפה מבט בסאם ואז בדין ומסתובבת מהשולחן מבלי להסתיר הבעת חוסר שביעות-רצון, בלשון המעטה. טוב, דין חושב, זה שינוי. בהחלט תגובה שונה מהחיוך המנומס שקיבלו בדרך כלל ממלצריות שהבחינו שסאם יושב מולו בזמן שסאם היה גבר. מה שגורם לדין להבין בפעם הראשונה שעכשיו הוא מסתובב עם סאם בזמן שסאם נקבה ואין _סיכוי_ שהוא ישיג זיון ככה. הם חייבים להפוך את סאם חזרה. מיד.

"סאם, הולכים."

הפאלפון של סאם מצלצל ברגע שהם חוזרים למוטל.

"זה היה בובי," סאם מדווח כשהוא מנתק את השיחה.

"נו?"

סאם נאנח. "טוב, זה די ברור שלא תפסנו את הטריקסטר. הוא הראה סימנים באיידהו."

"לעזאזל!" דין מתחיל לחשוב שדווקא הבנזונה המכוער הזה, ולא לילית', הולך להיות הסוף שלו. שלהם.

"הוא אומר שיש לנו שתי אפשרויות. אפשר לגרום לטריקסטר להפוך את זה."

אין מצב שהוא מתעסק איתו שוב לפני שהוא חייב. "אוקיי, מה האפשרות השנייה?"

"טקס כלשהו." סאם מושך בכתפיו. דין _לא_ מסתכל על הדבר בה השדיים של סאם מתרוממות בהתאם מתחת לחולצה הרחבה.

"מה הבעיה בטקס?"

"אין בעיה בטקס," סאם אומר. "צריך לחכות עד לירח מלא כדי לבצע אותו."

ירח מלא. עוד שלושה שבועות. _אין__סיכוי__מזויין_. "איפה אמרת שראו את הטריקסטר המזורגג?"

הבעיה היא, או לפחות חלק ממנה, שסאם נראה לדין אותו הדבר. בערך. הפנים שלא עדיין צועקות לדין 'סאמי'. הוא עדיין גבוה בצורה מפלצתית הזאת שלו. הוא עדיין מעצבן את דין עם ההתעקשות שלו למצוא דרך לבטל את העסקה במקום להתעסק בעובדה שיש לו ואגינה. הוא עדיין כלבה, זה בטוח.

מה שמפריע לדין במיוחד הוא הצורה בה _כל__השאר_ שמים לב להבדל. נשים מפסיקות לחייך אליו ברגע שסאם מתקרב; בעלי מוטל מביאים לו אוטומטית מפתחות לחדר עם מיטה זוגית אחת בקריצה (טוב, אולי זה לא _לגמרי_ שונה מהדרך שהדברים התנהלו בעבר), והוא כמעט ומחטיף לאיזה בחור שהוא תופס מביט בתחת של סאם כשהם עוברים ברחוב.

("מה לעזאזל יש להם לחפש שם!" דין מתפרץ. סאם מגלגל את עיניו בתגובה. "אני מתכוון, זה פשוט _מגעיל__."_

"הי!" סאם מוחא).

ביום הרביעי שהם נוסעים בדרכים, בובי מתקשר להודיע להם שהטריקסטר נע דרומה, ומהר, משאיר אחריו מספר קורבנות שסיימו את חייהם מודבקים, מהודקים או כבולים באזיקים במועדוני חשפנות בהם הטריקסטר עבר. "הממזר הזה מתקדם מהר," דין אומר, "אבל לפחות יש לו חוש הומור."

"אתה פשוט חולה, אתה יודע," סאם ממלמל ולא טורח להביט בו מעל המחשב הנייד.

המצב לא משתפר הרבה לאחר מכן והם מאבדים את העקבות של הטריקסטר. הם מטפלים בשלושה מקרים שונים בדרך ודין לא מופתע מהיכולת של סאם לירות בכל דבר שנחשב לאיום מבלי למצמץ, בתור גבר _או_ אישה. לא שהוא יודה בכך בפני סאם. אי פעם.

דין מרגיש שהוא מתקרב לנקודה בה הוא _כמעט_מצליח להדחיק את תוספת האיברים (או החוסר של אחרים. _לא_ שהוא הבחין בקיום שלהם קודם, תודה רבה) או השינוי בקול או הקימורים שמציצים בין בגדיו של סאם כשהוא מתמתח במיטה. או כשהוא ממשיך עם ההרגל הארור של לצאת מהמקלחת רק עם המגבת לגופו.

ואז הוא מוצא את החזייה.

זאת חזייה פשוטה, לבנה, שמציצה מתיק הבגדים שלהם. הוא יודע ש_הוא_ לא הכניס אותה לשם. וזה מותיר רק אפשרות אחת.

"סאם!"

"ממ?" סאם שוכב על המיטה וצופה ב'אופרה'.

"מה זה לכל הרוחות?" דין מושך את החזייה מהתיק ומחזיק אותה מול הפרצוף של סאם.

סאם מסתכל על החזייה. "זאת חזייה," הוא אומר בטון הענייני ביותר שלו, אבל דין יכול להבחין שהאוזניים של סאם מתחילות להאדים.

"אני יודע מה זה, סאם. מה זה עושה _אצלך_?" סאם הביא לחדר בחורה? מתי לעזאזל היה לו זמן? למה _סאם_ משיג בחורות בזמן שהוא—דין מנער את ראשו, משתדל למחוק את התמונה של סאם, בגוף הנשי שלו, עם בחורה אחרת. אולי המלצרית מלפני כמה ימים, ברונטית חייכנית שלגמרי בדקה את סאם. _רגע__._ לא. זה כל כך דפוק. זין.

"דין, תרגע." סאם לא נשמע כל כך בטוח. "רובי הביאה לי אותה."

"_רובי__!_עכשיו אתה מחליף בגדים על הכלבה הזאת? מה הצעד הבא, מסיבת פיג'מות וקרב כריות?" טוב, בסדר, דין _לא_היה צריך לחשוב על זה כרגע.

עדיין לא מחזיר לדין מבט, סאם חוטף את החזייה מידו של דיו. "היא פשוט הביאה לי כמה, עד שנמצא דרך להפוך את זה—"

"_כמה__?_ אתה צריך אחת לכל יום בשבוע?"

"זה. זה נוח." סאם מגרד בראשו במבוכה. "אני לא מבין מה הבעיה שלך."

"_הבעיה__שלי_, סאם, היא שאתה נקבה ואתה _עדיין_ לא נראה מודאג במיוחד."

"מה אני יכול לעשות?" סאם שואל בייאוש. "הטריקסטר נעלם ועבר כבר שבוע וחצי ואתה הולך לגיהינום ו—" סאם מביט בו בעיני כלבלב ולשנייה אחת דין רוצה לתת לו אגרוף ולהוציא אותו מזה. מתאים לסאם למצוא דרך לשדרג את המבטים האלה שלו, דין חושב, גם אם זה אומר לשינוי מין.

"תשכח מזה," דין אומר לבסוף ופונה לצאת. הוא לא מוכן לנהל עם סאם את השיחה הזאת שוב. "ואל תיקח עוד בגדים מהכלבה!" הוא מודיע וטורק את הדלת מאחוריו.

טוב, דין חושב. אז יכול להיות שהוא לא יכול לראות את סאם בתור משהו שהוא לא סאמי שלו כי זה לא באמת _משנה_, בדיוק כמו שסאם טוען. אחרי הכל, הוא עדיין שומר על אותם ההרגלים, או לפחות על רובם, ועל אותה התנהגות, במיוחד כשהם צדים. ואולי, _אולי_ זה גם קשור לפעם ההיא שסאם היה לגמרי שיכור וכמעט נישק אותו, מתעלף שנייה אחת לפני שהוא מספיק. באותו זמן, סאם לא היה בחורה, זה בטוח. אבל במצב שלו, סאם היה יכול לנשק פרה אם הייתה אחת בסביבה.

הרעיון לא גורם לו להרגיש יותר טוב, אבל המחשבה שבה סאם מנשק פרה מצליחה מצחיק את דין מספיק כדי כמעט להתנגש עם המכונית בעמוד.

למחרת בובי מתקשר, מודיע להם שלאחד הציידים יש מידע על מקום הימצאו של הטריקסטר. "זה לא יהיה קל להוציא ממנו מידע," בובי מזהיר. מסתבר שהממזר הארור מבלה את כל הזמן שבו הוא לא צד בבתי בושת וברים והתעלמות מוחלטת מכל מה שלא מערב לפחות אחד מהשניים.

"אנחנו נצליח, בובי," דין מבטיח.

"מה התוכנית הגדולה?" סאם שואל כשהם מגיעים לבר בו הצייד אמור להופיע. ג'ק משהו, בחור גדול להחריד ומצולק למדי, לפי המידע שסאם חופר עליו באינטרנט.

"נכנס, נתחקר אותו, נקפוץ עליו אם הוא לא משתף פעולה," דין אומר בפשטות.

"אני לא יודע," סאם אומר בספקנות. הבר עמוס באנשים ולהתחיל שם קטטה לא נראה לו חכם במיוחד.

דין מכחכח. "אל תהיה נקבה," הוא מתעלם מהאירוניה. "תראה." דין מסיח את דעתו של סאם ומצביע על בחורה בשולחן ליד. בדיוק הטיפוס שלו, דין חושב, והוא מרגיש בר מזל הערב.

"נחמד," סאם ממלמל.

"_נחמד_? זהו?" דין עוקב אחרי מבטו של סאם להבטיח שהוא אכן מסתכל לכיוון הנכון. "סאם, הרגע בדקת את _הבחור_ההוא?"

"מה? _לא__."_סאם מתמקד בבירה שלו. דין בוהה בו. לאחר כמה שניות, הוא מצליח לאתר את האיש שלהם בקהל.

"סאם, הנה הוא." לא באמת מסובך לזהות את הצייד, הוא כמו פיל בחנות חרסינה, פשוט כמשמעו.

דין קם ומתחיל ללכת לעברו. "דין, חכה." סאם תופס את הזרוע שלו.

"בשביל מה?" דין שואל. הצייד נראה עצבני ודין מכין את עצמו מנטאלית לחתיכת לילה ארוך.

סאם מהסס. "יש לי תוכנית טובה יותר. כזאת שלא תערב להרוס את כל המקום."

"בסדר," דין אומר בהרמת גבה. "מה התוכנית הגאונית?"

"תישאר פה. אני הולך למכונית רגע."

"סאם, חכה—" סאם מתערבב בין האנשים ודין לא מספיק לעצור אותו.

עוברת רבע שעה ודין מוכן לקפוץ כל רגע ממקומו, עם או בלי סאם. הוא שולח מבטים זועמים בצייד, מקווה שזה יתפוס את תשומת ליבו. דין לא בטוח מתי זה קרה, אבל ליד הצייד מתיישבת בחורה, פונה עם הגב לדין. שיער קצר, מיני שחור שלא עושה הרבה כדי להסתיר רגליים שאפשר למות עליהן. כנראה גם עיוורת, אם לשפוט את הבחירה שלה בגברים.

חמש דקות נוספות מרגישות כמו נצח ולעזאזל עם סאם, אם הוא מרגיש צורך להיות נקבה ולהתחבא במכונית, שיהיה. דין מפלס את דרכו לשולחן של הצייד. בחצי הדרך דין קולט את הפרופיל של הבחורה כשהיא מביטה לצד. לא יכול להיות. _הוא__לא_—

סאם. עם כתפיים הצרות ותווי פנים רכים וחצאית מגוחכת וחיוך פלרטטני. זה _סאם_, למען השם, ננסי דרו של עולם העל-טבעי. הרבה יותר הגיוני מהרעיון שסאם באמת ברח למכונית. ו_עדיין_. _מה__הוא__חושב__לעצמו__, לעזאזל__?_

דין מבין שהוא צריך להפסיק לעמוד שם ולבזבז זמן בזמן שאיזה צייד-סוטה בוחן באינטנסיביות את העיניים של סאם, ולא אלו שמעל צווארו.

"סאם!" הוא מתפרץ, תוקע באחיו מבט מאשים. סאם קם ממקומו מול הצייד ותופס את פרק ידו, זורק לדין מבט מהיר של 'הגיע הזמן שתגיע לפה כבר'.

"דין! איזו הפתעה," סאם אומר בקול הכי מזויף שדין שמע אי פעם. "ג'ק בדיוק סיים לספר לי על בחור _מאוד_ מעניין שהוא פגש לא מזמן, אתה פשוט לא תאמין. תלווה אותי לשירותים?" סאם מסמן לכיוון היציאה עם ראשו ומושך את דין, מתעלם מהבעת ההפתעה בפניהם של דין והצייד.

הצייד הוא שמתאושש ראשון. "לאן את חושבת שאת הולכת, כלבה?" הצייד מתרומם ממקומו. הוא חתיכת בנזונה _ענקי_דין מבחין, ובאותו רגע זה לא משנה בכלום.

"למי בדיוק אתה קורא כלבה, גודזילה?" דין צועק ומשלב את האגרוף שלו בפרצוף של הצייד.

"זה הלך טוב," סאם אומר ומתכופף להצמיד מגבת עטופה בקוביות קרח מתחת לעינו של דין.

"ראית את ההבעה המטומטמת שלו כששברתי לו את הבקבוק על הראש?" דין מגחך ומנסה להחליף תנוחה ממקומו על המיטה. הוא נאנק בכאב.

"הוא לא ידע מה פגע בו." סאם מגלגל את עיניו. "אנחנו נצטרך יותר קרח."

"סאם?"

"כן?" סאם שואל בהיסח דעת.

"אתה מוכן להפסיק להביט בי ככה כשאני במצב כזה פגיע?" נשים בוהות בו כשהוא בלי חולצה כל הזמן, אבל כשסאם עושה את זה, זה פשוט דפוק. במיוחד כשסאם עדיין לבוש כמו איזו זונה.

"אני _לא_ מסתכל עליך," סאם מגן על עצמו. "אתה לא מפסיק לנעוץ מבטים במחשוף שלי מאז שחזרנו לחדר."

"אני—" דין מפנה את מבטו. הוא לא שולט בזה. לסאם יש הרבה מחשוף, לעזאזל. "הכלבה הביאה לך את הבגדים?"

"רובי הביאה אותם," סאם מאשר.

"הגיוני." למי עוד יהיה טעם כזה בבגדים, דין חושב.

"זה עבד, לא?" סאם אומר. "אנחנו יכולים להגיע אליו בנסיעה של יומיים והכל יגמר."

"תודה לאל," דין נאנח. "לא הייתי רוצה להיתקע איתך כשאתה מקבל מחזור."

"מאוד מצחיק," סאם אומר ולוחץ את הרטייה המאולתרת לחבורה בצד גופו התחתון של דין. חזק.

דין נוהם. "זונה," הוא מקלל ולוקח את המגבת מידו של סאם.

סאם שותק לרגע קצר, מספיק זמן כדי שדין יתפוס אותו מסתכל שוב. "אידיוט," סאם מחזיר והולך לאמבטיה.

באותו לילה דין חולם שהם עדיין בבר, רק שניהם, והוא מזיין את סאם נגד הקיר, החצאית הקצרה של סאם במעלה ירכיו בזמן שהוא כורך את רגליו מסביב למותניו של דין. ואז סאם מנשק אותו ודין שוכח את כל ההשלכות ולעזאזל עם העתיד, לעזאזל עם כל דבר שהוא לא השפתיים של סאם.

(הוא תוהה אם גם הוא הפך לנקבה באותה הזדמנות).

דין לא זקוק להיות במצב ער כדי להבין כמה שזה חולני, _בכל__כך_ _הרבה__דרכים_, אבל זה לא לגמרי מפתיע אותו כשהוא קם עם זקפה ענקית ולא תחושת הבחילה שצריכה להיות שם במקום.

הם מבלים את כל היום למחרת בשתיקה, עוצרים רק להפסקות קצרות כל כמה שעות.

דין לא בטוח למה _סאם_ כועס, אבל שמח שלא נאלץ לתקשר עם אחיו בכל צורה שהיא. דין לא בטוח שהוא יכול.

בלילה הם לוקחים חדר במוטל, עדיין לא מחליפים מילה. זה סאם שמדבר על זה בסוף.

"זה באמת הפריע לך כל כך?" סאם שואל.

"על מה אתה מדבר?" דין יודע על מה סאם מדבר אבל מעדיף למות מאשר להודות שחשב על זה כל היום.

"הבגדים. הקטע. עם הצייד." סאם מהסס.

"אני פשוט לא מבין—"

"אתה לא מבין?" דין יכול להרגיש את סאם מאחוריו. "דין, לקפוץ עליו לא היה עוזר לנו בכלום."

דין מסתובב אליו. "כן, זה עבד מצוין ואתה היית צריך ללכת למכור את עצמך בשביל מידע."

"אתה לא באמת חושב—"

"סאם, אתה היית במרחק שניות מלרכוב עליו באמצע הבר!" דין חצי מצפה לאגרוף שפוגע בו. לעזאזל, אם הוא היה יודע שסאמי יפגע בו כל כך חזק הוא היה מנסה להתחמק.

"אתה באמת משהו, אתה יודע את זה?" סאם מתקרב אליו ודין יכול לזהות את הריח שלו, של מלח וזיעה והשמפו הורוד המזורגג שהוא מתעקש להשתמש בו. "קודם אתה נועץ בי מבטים ומתנהג כמו איזה חבר קנאי ועכשיו אתה בורח ומתנהג כאילו הכל באשמתי."

"סאם," דין לא בטוח איך להמשיך.

"שמעתי אותך," סאם ממלמל. "אתמול. בלילה."

אין מצב שהוא מתכוון. לא. "שמעת _מה_?"

"קורא לי. מתוך שינה." סאם תופס את היד של דין ודין בטוח ששמע את החוט היחידי של שפיות שנשאר בו נקרע כשסאם מוביל את היד שלו מתחת לחולצה שלו. "דין, אתה-" סאם לוחש. דין מרגיש את העור הרך של הבטן של סאם מתחת לאצבעותיו. הוא רוצה לדחוף את סאם ולצעוק עליו שיפסיק, שזה לא—

שפתיו של סאם נפגשות עם שלו בנשיקה איטית, בדיוק כמו שדין דמיין שתהיה. סאם ממשיך להוביל את ידו במעלה גופו ודין מרגיש את התחרה של החזייה שסאם לובש. הוא תוהה במשך כמה זמן _סאם_ רצה את זה.

_זאת_המחשבה שגורמת לדין להגיב; הוא מנשק את סאם בחזרה, זרועה אחת נכרכת סביב מותניו והיד השנייה חופנת את סאם דרך החזייה. סאם נוהם נגד פיו, מושך קרוב יותר. דין חושב על כך שהוא יודע איפה הוא יכול לגעת בסאם כדי לגרום לו לנמס. הוא חושב שאולי _הוא_ בעצמו רצה את זה יותר זמן ממה שהוא מוכן להודות.

דין דוחף את סאם למיטה, מתמקם בין רגליו ומשמיע אנחה מסופקת נגד שקע הצוואר של סאם כשסאם מתקשת כנגדו, נכרך סביבו; זרועות וקרסוליים ושפתיים שמושכות אותו קרוב יותר. דין שכב עם יותר ממספיק בחורות כדי לפעול בצורה אוטומטית, אבל זאת לא סתם בחורה, זה _סאם_, שבמקרה הפך לבחורה וכרגע שוכב מתחתיו ומשמיע את הנהימה הכי סקסית שדין שמע אי פעם, ובאותו רגע, דין מפסיק לנסות לחשוב.

בבוקר דין מרגיש טוב. נהדר, למעשה. יש בחדר ריח חזק של קפה והוילונות משוכים לאחור, חושפים שמיים בהירים. הוא מרגיש משוחרר יותר משהרגיש כבר המון זמן. ואז סאם נכנס לשדה הראייה שלו, ושלושת הדקות האחרונות נמחקות לטובת פאניקה.

"היום הולכים לתפוס אותו," סאם אומר כאילו כלום. כאילו אין לו סימן מציצה ענקי על הצוואר. כאילו הם לא—

"עשינו סקס אתמול," דין אומר, בהלם.

סאם מרים גבה. "אתה רוצה לדבר על זה עכשיו?"

דין מהרהר לרגע. לעזאזל. "תעביר את הקפה."

"איך אתה לא רואה מה לא בסדר פה?" דין שואל מבלי להסיר את מבטו מהכביש.

"_שום__דבר_לא בסדר פה," סאם עונה. "אני חושב שזה המקום, דין."

דין עוצר את האימפאלה ליד מפעל נטוש בצידי הדרך. מקום טוב להתחבא בו, דין חושב ומדמיין איך יקשט את המקום עם מה שיישאר מהטריקסטר לאחר שיתפוס אותו.

"הבאת את היתד?" סאם שואל.

"כן," דין עונה ופותח את הג'קט שלו, מציג את היתד שמוטמן בכיס הפנימי של הג'קט. דין מוכן לכרות את כל יערות הגשם המזורגגים כדי לתפוס את הטריקסטר הפעם.

דין בועט בדלת הכניסה, דבר שמתברר כמיותר כשמסתבר שהייתה פתוחה. מבפנים המקום נראה כמו... ובכן, כמו מפעל נטוש. דין מתחיל לחשוד שאולי טעו במקום- זאת בהחלט לא רמת החיים שהבנזונה הזה יבחר לחיות בה בלי סיבה.

"אני רואה שהתגעגעתם," קול לא מוכר מהדהד במפעל. סם ודין מביטים למעלה, למקור הקול; גבר צנום, בשנות הארבעים לחייו יושב על קורה ומחייך אליהם. צורה אחרת עם אותו חיוך מוכר. לא נדרש הרבה לזהות אותו. "הי, סאם," האיש מנופף לסאם וסאם נרתע. דין יודע שהוא לא רצה להתקרב אליו אלא אם יש ברירה, לא אחרי תעלול-יום-המרמיטה שעשה לסאם ("אני פשוט לא רוצה לעבור את זה שוב," סאם אמר אחרי שדין גילה שהטריקסטר בסביבה, שוב, וכרגע דין חושב שאולי זה היה רעיון טוב להקשיב לסאם ולתת לטריקסטר להפוך מישהו אחר לנקבה).

דין לא מחכה לסימן נוסיף. הוא יורה לכיוון הקורה, מפיל חלקים מהתקרה הרעועה במסך אבק.

"תפסת אותו?" סאם צועק, טוען את הרובה כשלא רואה דבר.

"לא בדיוק." הטריקסטר עומד מאחוריהם ושניהם פוצחים באש אוטומטית. "תצטרכו להתאמץ קצת יותר מזה!" הם שומעים את הקול קורא להם מאחורי אחד החדרים.

"מהר," סאם אומר והם רצים בעקבות הצליל.

"לאן הוא נעלם?" דין שואל ברגע שהם מגיעים להתפצלות לשני חדרים. אין להם הרבה זמן לחשוב. "קח את החדר הימני." סאם מהנהן. דין מספיק לראות את סאם מרים את הרובה לפניו ונכנס בזהירות לפני שעושה אותו דבר ונכנס לחדר השמאלי.

המקום הזה הוא כמו מבוך מזוין, דין חושב כשהחדר מתפצל לשלושה חדרים נוספים. דין מוריד את הרובה לרגע, מחפש כל רעש שיסגיר את המקום של הטריקסטר. הוא מרים אותו במהירות כששומע צעדים. האצבע שלו מתחילה לסחוט את ההדק ומכוון את הרובה לכיוון ממנו הגיע הרעש. עוד שנייה הכל יגמר.

"דין!" סאם מופיע לפניו, מתנשם.

"לעזאזל, סאם!" דין מוריד את הרובה. "אתה _מנסה_ לקבל כדור בתחת?"

"תראה," סאם פורש את ידיו ודין רואה שסאם חזר לצורה הקודמת שלו.

"יופי, סאם, אבל אנחנו עדיין צריכים לתפוס את הממזר הזה לפני שהוא בורח שוב. איך בכלל הגעת מפה?"

"החדר שנכנסתי אליו מוביל לפה," סאם מסביר בקצרה. "דין, בוא נזוז—"

"אין סיכוי שאנחנו עוזבים עכשיו," דין אומר. הוא מתחיל לבדוק את החדר שליד זה שסאם הרגע יצא ממנו.

"אני באמת חושב שאנחנו צריכים לצאת מפה- " סאם תופס את כתפו ודין קולט שסאם חדר למה שהוא מגדיר בתור המרחב המאוד אישי שלו. כל הגוף שלו מתקשח כשהוא נזכר בלילה הקודם.

"תתרחק ממנו!" דין מסתובב ורואה את סאם, סאם-בגוף-של-נקבה, מאחוריו. לדין לא נדרשות יותר משלוש שניות להבין מי ה'סאם' שלידו והוא מתכופף בדיוק כשסאם האמיתי פותח באש על הטריקסטר.

הטריקסטר מספיק להימלט מאחורי קורות פלדה שמסודרות בערימה על רצפת החדר כשהוא עדיין נראה כמו סאם.

דין שומע את סאם מקלל כשנגמרת לו המחסנית. הוא שולף את היתד בדיוק כשהטריקסטר יוצא מהמחבוא המאולתר.

"אה, בני ווינצ'סטר, אתם פשוט לא לומדים." הטריקסטר נאנח. "אבל אל דאגה, דין." החיוך של הטריקסטר מופנה אליו וגורם לו לקפוא במקום. "אני אדאג לך." הוא קורץ ונעלם עד שסאם ודין מתעשתים מספיק כדי לתקוף.

"זין!" דין קורא. הם חיפשו בבניין כולו ולא מצאו זכר לשום יצור חיי באזור.

"דין," סאם אומר בדאגה. "למה הוא התכוון? ידאג לך _איך_?"

דין נאנח. "אני לא יודע, סאמי." דין מדמיין עשרה דרכים שונות להרוג את הבנזונה עם מסור בזמן שנכנס לבסוף למכונית.

בין הזמן שהם נוסעים חזרה למוטל, מתקלחים ויוצרים קשר עם בובי, סאם חוזר לגוף שלו, או כמו שדין חושב על זה, מפסיק להיות נקבה _פיזית_.

דין מתבונן באחיו כשהלה בוחן את עצמו במראה, מעביר את אצבעותיו על סנטר עם זיפים ומרים את החולצה שלו. בחלק הזה דין מעיר לסאם שלפחות ישיג לעצמו חדר. סאם מחייך בחזרה, מרוצה מהשינוי מכדי לקרוא לדין אידיוט.

"אתה יודע," דין אומר. "רק אתה תהיה מסוגל להיות שמח כשאתה _לא_ רואה שדיים כל פעם שאתה מביט למטה."

"אני חושב ששמחת מספיק בשביל שנינו," סאם ממלמל וממשיך להביט במראה.

דין נע בעצבנות. "תשתוק."

סאם עדיין סאם. הם מתנהלים באותה צורה, קוראים את המהדורות הרגילות של אותם עיתונים. סאם עדיין מחפש דרך לחלץ את דין מהעסקה, מבלי לדבר על זה עם דין, למרות ששניהם יודעים מה הוא עושה. השיער של סאם עדיין ארוך מדי. דין _עדיין_ רוצה לזיין את האח הקטן שלו ובטוח שאם העסקה לא תשלח אותו לגיהינום, זה בטוח יעשה את העבודה.

והטריקסטר ידע את זה, לעזאזל.

הם לא מדברים על הלילה ההוא, למרות שלפי הדרך בה דין תופס את סאם מתבונן בו לפעמים, הוא יודע שסאם רוצה. הרעיון שסאם מבין שמשהו בכל זאת השתנה מנחם את דין במקום מסוים; הוא בטוח שהיה משתגע לחלוטין מעצם העובדה שהם עדיין עושים את אותם דברים ללא קשר למינו של סאם. הוא לא רוצה לחשוב שהמצב ההורמונאלי של סאם או ההשפעה של החזה של סאם עליו לא עשו כלום.

דין יודע שהוא חושב על כל העניין המזוין יותר מדי.

אחרי זה, דין מאבד תחושת זמן. הם פותרים שני מקרים של אנשים שהתבררו כאחוזי דיבוק, שניהם ממידע שהגיע מרובי.

את המקרה השלישי דין מתעקש שימצאו בעצמם. הם שורפים גופה ששייכת לרוח נקמנית של שף שרוצחת קורבנות בעזרת סירים. מצב הרוח הטוב של דין נהרס לאחר מכן כשהוא תופס את סאם מחוץ לחדר מדבר עם רובי שוב.

"הכל בסדר?" סאם שואל כשנכנס ורואה את דין שוכב על המיטה, פונה ממנו בהפגנתיות בולטת.

"לא," דין משיב בקשיחות. הוא רוצה לצעוק על סאם שיפסיק להסתובב עם הכלבה הזאת לפני שהיא תהרוג אותו. הויכוח הרגיל. דין חורק את שיניו במקום, לא מוכן להעניק לסאם את הסיפוק בלהגן על רובי.

"זוז," סאם אומר, עומד בקצה מיטתו.

דין לא מופתע מכך לחלוטין. "לא."

סאם דוחף אותו הצידה. דין דוחף בחזרה. דין יודע שהמיטה מספיק גדולה כדי שסאם יעלה עליה מהצד השני, אבל סאם הוא ממזר עקשן ולא עובר הרבה זמן עד ששניהם נאבקים על המיטה של דין.

"היית חזק יותר בתור נקבה, סאמי," דין מתגרה כשהוא ממסמר את סאם מתחתיו. הוא צוחק כשסאם מנסה להפוך אותם ונכשל. "נכנע?"

"כן," סאם מתנשם והופך את התנוחה שלהם ברגע שדין משחרר אותו.

"הי," דין מוחא, "זאת רמאות!"

סאם מושך בכתפיו. "טוב. כן."

הנשימה של סאם חמה על הפנים שלו. הברכיים של סאם על הירכיים שלו וכפות הידיים של סאם מחזיקות את הכתפיים שלו במקום. דין חושב שאם ינסה הוא יצליח לדגדג את צידי גופו של סאם ונזכר שהם כבר לא ילדים וזה לא עובד עליו יותר. דין מכחכח. "עכשיו שהגעת למעמד המכובד הזה, יש משהו שרצית?"

"אני." הגיחוך של סאם נמחק, מתחלף בחוסר בטחון. "אה. דין."

"זה כל כך דפוק," דין אומר לבסוף. "אתה יודע את זה?"

"כן," סאם אומר ומנשק את דין.

(דין יודע שזה חולני. הוא גם יודע ששניהם רוצים את זה ואם אי פעם היה זמן גרוע להכחיש את זה – זה עכשיו).

לנשק את סאם עכשיו מרגיש שונה. השפתיים שלו מעט סדוקות והזיפים שלו שורטים את הפנים של דין. דין תוהה איך סאם לא התלונן על כל זה קודם.

חלק מהמשקל של סאם יורד מעליו כשסאם מעביר את ברכיו לצידי גופו של דין. הוא מחדיר יד אחת מתחת לחולצתו של דין בביטחון.

מה שמזכיר לדין שבניגוד לניסיון המסוים של סאם איתו, _לו_ אין שום מושג מזוין מה הוא אמור לעשות הפעם. דין מתעסק עם הכפתורים בג'ינס של סאם ללא הצלחה. לעזאזל עם זה, הוא חושב ולוחץ את כף ידו בקדמת הג'ינס של סאם. סאם נוהם נגד פיו והצליל הולך ישר לזין של דין. בהחלט סימן שהוא עושה _משהו_ נכון.

לבסוף סאם משמיע צליל מתוסכל ומנתק את הנשיקה. הוא מתיישב, מוריד את החולצה לפני שעובר לפתוח את המכנסיים שלהם.

דין מרגיש את סאם נשען בצד גופו, מעביר רגל אחת בין ירכיו, מתמרן יד אחת לתוך התחתונים שלו ו—

"זין!" דין קורא כשסאם עוטף את אצבעותיו סביב איברו ומלטף. דין יכול להריח את סאם, ריח של מלח-זיעה-שמפו שמשגע את דין. "סאם, זין, _כן_," הוא נאנח כשסאם מסובב את פרק ידו בדיוק בצורה הנכונה.

"דין, אתה יכול—" דין לא צריך שסאם יסיים את המשפט. הוא כורך את ידו מסביב לזקפה של סאם. סאם נאנק, האחיזה שלו מתחזקת ודין מחקה את התנועה, יודע שסאם קרוב.

סאם קורא בשם שלו כשהוא גומר וקובר את פניו בצווארו של דין. "אל תפסיק," דין לוחש כשמרגיש את סאם מאט. סאם מציית ולא עובר הרבה זמן עד שדין מסיים באנחה.

"לעזאזל." דין דוחף את סאם ממנו, מעווה את פניו כשהוא מוריד את החולצה המלוכלכת. "היית לפחות יכול להרים אותה לפני שאתה. אתה יודע," הוא מתלונן בפני סאם ובועט את הג'ינס שלו יחד עם התחתונים לרצפה. סאם מביט בו בעצלנות ומפהק. "כלבה," דין ממלמל ונשכב שוב לצידו של סאם, נותן לסאם להתרכבל בו. הוא כזאת נקבה, דין חושב בסיפוק.

דין מתעורר עם הפה של סאם על צווארו והיד של סאם על זקפת הבוקר שלו. "ממ," הוא גונח.

"אתה הולך להתחרפן שוב?" סאם שואל.

"אני לא יודע," דין אומר. "הבאת קפה?"

And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home

Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange you said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up  
And you said "this is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy"

So if you want to be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery  
Besides maybe this time is different  
I mean I really think you like me

(First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes)


End file.
